


Pushing the boundaries

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Elliot/Toby-Toby and Elliot have been together for a while. Toby likes what they have in bed, but he’s ready to get Elliot to be more adventurous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing the boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Not set in my other Oz/SVU-verses. Sort of a one-off.

He looks just like Chris, but the soul is pure, too pure to be housed in such a body.  
Yet it is.  
Toby wonders at that even now.  
His lost lover has been reincarnated as a cop.  
Yes, that’s the irony.  
Elliot knows it now, though the betrayal should have made him leave Toby’s side.  
He knows part of the story, tidbits Toby has spilled in restless nightmares, and confessional moments.  
The whole ugly truth is still out there.  
Toby keeps his worst sins quiet.  
Selling out Adam to Vern, putting the hit on Hank, killing Metzger, bringing on Andy’s death, and keeping Chris’ murders to himself.  
Oh what a list.  
If he told Elliot, what then?  
So he keeps quiet for fear of scaring his new lover away, the one with his old lover’s face.  
Every day his past is staring back at him, though the eyes are purer.  
But Elliot knows so much of sin already.  
Toby has gotten a second chance, and therefore he keeps quiet.  
He knows that Elliot buries a red-hot anger, and he thinks he can use it to his advantage, in bed where it’s safe to let it out.  
He suggested using restraints slowly and carefully.  
At first all he asked was for Elliot to hold him down, as they fucked.  
Then he asked Elliot to use his tie to secure his hands to the headboard.  
He knew he had to be careful, not to rush Elliot into this.  
But he’d gotten Elliot to enjoy rough sex, and many other things he’d never done with Kathy.  
Toby carefully guided Elliot through a first try, telling him what to do and not.  
How to harness his anger, and when to let go.  
Toby wasn’t fragile, but if Elliot approached him the wrong way he could hurt him.  
It had to be done carefully, the bright flame allowed to burn a little.  
He showed Eliot how to spank him lightly, to avoid leaving marks and bruises.  
Elliot seemed to enjoy it.  
Toby was grateful he had a lover who had never killed anyone.  
The little things you learn to be grateful for.  
*  
This time Elliot used his hands and lips and cock and it was more than enough.  
Toby surrenders to his every whim, while enjoying not being in control for once.  
He leans back as Elliot blows him like a real pro.  
Then he returns the favor, with all his skill. A skill he hopes Elliot will appreciate. Thoughts of how he came by it intrude, but he chases Vern’s ugly ghost away.  
The taste of sweat as he licks it from his lover’s chest is delicious.  
The taste of his semen is salty and tangy.  
The look on Elliot’s face blissful, lost in ecstasy, is beautiful.  
They lie together long, just talking.  
Please thinks Toby, don’t take him away from me.  
Let me keep him.  
He hopes it will work this time.


End file.
